<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Sky by tangureen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052381">Star Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangureen/pseuds/tangureen'>tangureen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, Minecraft YouTuber RPF, Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengement, Dystopia, Explosives, Happy Ending, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Not As Intimidating As You Think, Protective Dream, Traveling, Tubbo is a cat..., Violence, War, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangureen/pseuds/tangureen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack on his village, Clay reverts back to his old identity almost too soon— his friends, his people— all seemed to slip away. But nothing will stop him from gaining his power back, even if it means to kill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic inspired by the Wars of the Dream SMP, but with a twist to fit the story I wanted to tell.</p><p>Before we go in I'd like to trigger warn for blood, mentions of death and death itself, violence, and explosions. If any of those things are triggering for you please read with caution or for your personal safety do not read.</p><p>Another thing. This is a work of complete fiction, I left George and Dream's relationship up for anyone's interpretation. I do think DNF is cute, and I ship them as friends. I do not force or shove it into their faces, or explicitly write things about them as I personally am just not comfortable with doing that. However, I do know they are real people and the only reason I implied both more than friends and just best life long friends as their interpretation is because they both have said themselves they do not care. Therefore I am more comfortable with writing it. At any point they say they do not like it I will drop it and no do anything more to fuel it. I also believe as long as it's not being forced by fans and people believing that it is actually real, which it is not and won't be, then it should just be left alone and people and continue on with their lives and stay in their respective parts of the fandom. That's all! Thank you for understanding.</p><p>Also, none of the characters in this story portray them in real life. Their actions, words, etc do not represent anything about their personalities and this is simply all fiction. </p><p>Also, all of the songs I put at the beginning of some of the cuts are ones I believe go well with the theme of the part. So feel free to listen to them and I highly recommend you do for that full battle feeling!</p><p>I also use Sapnap and Dream's names instead of gametags.</p><p>{} - Flashback<br/>[] - Section Break/Time Skip</p><p>Changed the title and summary recently, this is not a reposted fic. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>[][][][][][][][]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Playing:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anārya -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>R Amando Morabito, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lisbeth Scott </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[][][][][][][][]</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay can pinpoint the moment everything had gone to hell. Typically, the saying is to hell and back, but now it’s only to hell. Straight through it. What was a typical morning had turned into a burning blaze of fire and explosions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t expected everything to go so wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell he didn’t even know where Tubbo or Tommy were. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clay looks at the bandages on his arms, George had done that— even if in theory George had been far worse than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost someone close to him. Gone with the wind, George hadn’t spoken it aloud but Clay knew that he was shaken to the core with the disappearance of his friend— maybe even considered a brother to him —</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick’s disappearance after the attack had left George confused and quiet. He knit-picked on Clay’s injuries and scolded him like he always did when he’d get hurt during fights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fights were never meant to turn out this terribly. It was just all too real</span>
  <em>
    <span>— it had to be a dream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hell, Clay even thought waking up to an explosion was just a surprise attack meant for the beginning of another fight that ultimately would end in everyone just leaving— just going </span>
  <em>
    <span>back. The wars were never lasting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took everything. Their kingdom was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring at nothing again,” George comments, “Don’t you think we should start gathering resources and checking for the others? Seeing if they’re around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, have you seen any of them George?” Clay turned to the older man, his eyes were harsh, squinted from the ashy tundra behind him. “I’m thinking of our next move. They can’t do this and think we won’t fight back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George scoffs, “You think I don’t know that? Look at the state you’re in, Clay! You’re injured, the last thing you need to worry about is getting revenge on what’s already a lost cause.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay analyzes George’s face for a second. The patch on his cheek, the bandages around his neck, dried blood and ash on the tip of his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking for Nick aren’t you?” Clay says, “You won’t find him in here. He’s either ashes or he was taken by the other kingdom. You should give up now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, George hides his hands and just turns around, “Talk to me when you’re not going to be a dick about everything. I get you’re upset, but don’t take it out on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay stares back, bewildered at the cold tone George had used with him. He was usually an optimist, but a huge scaredy cat and afraid of small things like thunder and ghosts, but he never was harsh. His banter was light-hearted, his smile was always wide, and his laughter was loud. Clay felt a tingle of pain in the pit of his stomach knowing he had upset George— and on top of it with Nick being missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of speaking, Clay heads to where they kept their saved supplies and pushes the heavy lid off. Lying in it was something he never believed he had to wear again, but with the attack that happened today he knew that it wasn’t going to be a one time thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pit inside of him told him that this was only the beginning. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> there to be a second wave, but he knew that many of his people were fleeing to the next town over for shelter. Many have lost lives, loved ones, and their homes. Clay had done everything in his power to give everyone in his kingdom a wonderful life… but it had failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he rubs his face with both hands and goes into his abode a few moments later behind George. George hadn’t gone far, just sitting on the couch with his leg propped up and pressing at it in different areas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your leg okay?” Clay asks, “There’s some blood on—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Clay.” George says, “Go back to wallowing in your thoughts Jesus Christ.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to apologize… for earlier,” Clay clears his throat, it suddenly going tight from George’s cold tone. “But I’ll leave you alone for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gives George a one over, “And please eat, you’re getting thin again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” George frowns, “I ate this morning. You’re not my mom or caretaker, so just let me handle myself, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George pushes himself to stand, then limps off behind a corridor into a different room (or whatever was left of the room). Sighing, Clay drags a hand across his face. It was getting bad again, George’s health. Not that it was anything super life threatening, but he did go through stages of getting extremely ill at points, something about his immune system was weak. It had always been him, Nick, and George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s parents had passed, or more like disappeared during a mission back when he was from a different kingdom far west. He had only been nine, but Clay can pinpoint the day he met George. He was so much smaller than him it was hard to believe he was two years older. He invited him to live with him in the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being so young, Clay had known for a long time that his parents were going to pass early. He was going to inherit the throne from a young age. It was set in stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks back to the chest and then to the direction George had gone. It had to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had to avenge his kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> [][][][][][][][][]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interlude</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[][][][][][][][][]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mask is cracked, it’s a dirty white color and the eyes appear more dead than they used to. The mask in question is a simple circular thing, white, and has a smiley face engraved black. It was his mask from years ago when he was 16, fighting for his life in a war that his parents had unfortunately passed in. George was by his side, but shortly after he had fallen sick to an illness that almost cost his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he clips his hood over his shoulders, it’s dark green illuminating his pale skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s worn. Stuck in the same dusty chest for years, tearing at the seams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it feels like him. Home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks past his reflection in the mirror and sees George standing in the doorway, looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promised you’d never do this again,” George says, “When you closed that chest, you said that it was over. You’d never be the person you used to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay chuckles, looking down at the mask, “I was never one to keep promises, was I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you weren’t,” George replies. Out of anyone George has been lied to the most, and many of them were from himself. He didn’t mean to break promises, but when it came down to it there was no other choice at points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to do this,” Clay said, “Even if it brings out the worst of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Playing:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dominion -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>R Armando Morabito</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay,” George grabs his wrist, “You promised you wouldn’t get hurt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t think they’d have a bow, George,” Clay breathes out, he holds the arrow that’s jammed into his thigh with a breathy groan. “Shit this fucking hurts.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obviously,” George rolls his eyes, “You’re an idiot. A complete idiot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well thanks for that, what if I die?” Clay smirks, “Would you say you love me then?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- Hey— shut up,” George utters, “You’re bleeding. Nick is grabbing the med kit just— just stay with me okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their love language was different. When Clay would say ‘I love you’, George would say, ‘you’re an idiot,’ or ‘you’re so stupid, you know that?’. It was how it’s always been. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick runs up shortly after, out of breath with a worried expression, he falls to his knees next to Clay and begins to spew whatever he was thinking, “God, Clay you’re such an idiot! Why do you never fucking listen when we say you’re too young to be fighting like this? You could’ve fucking died!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite being fourteen, Nick had matured early and was a really close friend to both George and himself. The kid was impulsive, but got pissed off when he or George ever got hurt or close to it. He grew up in a warrior family, so he was trained in battle from a young age.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You always break your stupid promises Clay!” George looks close to tear and he hits Clay’s chest with his fists, “Stupid, idiot!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those are synonymous,” Clay teases.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is everything a joke! I’m being serious!” George spews, “You keep pushing and fighting and wearing that— that fucking mask you always wear!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“George I’m fine,” Clay promises, “There’s nothing to worry about, alright? Nick’s got me covered, this injury is nothing. I’ve been stabbed in the gut before.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were bedridden for a month and you were two centimeters from internal bleeding.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, okay,” Clay laughs, it’s lighthearted though, and George makes a distressed face. Clay pinched his cheek and smiled, “I’m fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever,” George frowns, “That mask— that mask… don’t use it anymore. Don't fight like this anymore. The war is over. We’ve won.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kids,” George says, “They’re gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo and Tommy?” Clay says, then George nods, “I’m assuming they took a run for it. They’d never leave without being with one another, they’re like brothers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he said, “They… I’m worried about them. What if they’re hurt? Or even worse what if they were taken? What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick </span>
  </em>
  <span>was taken. The fuck are we going to do? It’s just you and me Clay. It’s just you and me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just us when we were kids. So it can be just us now,” Clay reminds him, “You’ll be fine, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” George is about to shift his weight before he cringes, almost collapsing if Clay hadn’t twisted around fast and grabbed his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, George,” Clay mumbles, “Get it together, tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When..” George starts, “When me and Nick were running towards the enemy they threw a bomb. We both ran opposite ways but the debris fucked my leg up okay? I curled up so it hit my side. Then Nick disappeared. Just vanished. I didn’t get to say bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay stays silent and looks down, then George continues, “As I was limping towards where I last saw him, I was screaming his name. I was screaming Clay! Even if he was dying, did he hear me? Is he still out there, did he have to die alone because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t fucking be useful for once in this goddamn world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey—“ Clay helps George sit down on the edge of his bed, “Don’t you say that George, you’re one of the strongest guys that were in our team. You are a lot more powerful than you think and I don’t think there was any chance of you finding him in the debris and smoke— I think the enemies took him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Clay, god it was so fucking scary he— he just vanished,” George says his throat making his words crack every other word, “I should’ve went with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you did what you could,” Clay said, “That’s all anyone could ever ask for. Nick knows that you were trying your best too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stays quiet, “You’re really going back to who you used to be, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Clay replies, diverting the conversation in another direction. George doesn’t seem to care,  just agreeing and letting his arm drape around the other man’s shoulder. He groaned when weight was applied and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” Clay responded, “What if it gets infected?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t get infected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know? How long has it been?” Clay said, “What? Four hours? You’re so—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay stops and just sighs, “Just sit on the toilet and take your pants off, I need to see your entire leg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stares at him for a moment, then Clay disappears out the door and grabs the medical kit that’s in the closet. The entire palace is trashed and glass is scattered around, so with every step there’s crunches and echoes that scatter through the entire room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God dammit George,” Clay mumbled to himself, “Always getting into these situations. Never caring for yourself and then it almost kills you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enters the bathroom, and Clay has to look away for a second when he sees the state of George’s leg. It’s completely bruised and cut up, blood dripping down his leg with wss hidden by his black pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George,” Clay says, “This is dangerous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no shit,” George says, “Now please just help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay sets the kit down and pulls out the rubbing alcohol. Thankfully there was more than one bottle, because there was no way in hell they’d get anything past his knee with one. The other leg has a few scratches, but other than that of no concern compared to his other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God let there be running water,” Clay says as he pulls the handle of the faucet, and with his hope the water pours out into the dusted marble sink. He runs a cloth under it and turns back to George. “It’s going to hurt…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George doesn’t reply, just looking away from his leg with his entire being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Clay just begins, ignoring the pain in George’s cries and just cleans. It has to take half an hour before Clay finally gets to clean them out with alcohol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is going to hurt really bad,” Clay said, “Be warned and just hold your—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I just hold your hand?” George says, “Squeeze it when it hurts too bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Clay offers his hand to George, and the difference in them is almost comical, because George being 5’7 makes him significantly smaller even if he’s the older one. But it fits like it always has. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes longer to clean them and patch them up than it did washing it off. George has practically  squeezed the life out of his hand by now, and Clay laughs when George finally releases it and shys away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Clay,” George says, “Um, for all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His leg has patches and guaze wrapped around his entire leg. However, Clay was still nervous that it’d get infected, it was way worse than he thought and there was no way that it’d be easy to keep up with to clean. If they left for their journey, then he wouldn’t know how far they’d get before they would have to change the gauze as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving for their land aren't we?” George says, “That’s why you got your mask out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have to, George,” Clay says, “They took everything from us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite far, the enemies must’ve traveled for days before they got to us— maybe even weeks.” George says, “They’re across the country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we‘ll have to prepare, I’ll get everything. You just rest up so you’re not pushing yourself too much today anymore,” Clay decides, “We’re leaving midday tomorrow. So go sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George seems like he wants to protest, but ends up just nodding and taking the hand Clay offers out. He helps George to bed and then exits the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weight sits on his shoulders the more he thinks about George’s state. His immune system wouldn’t be able to fight off an infection easily, it could possibly cost him his limb or even his ability to walk with it. Clay runs his hands through his hair and looks to the sky where the moon makes a gloomy  appearance just behind a few clouds. He thinks about how he’d even be able to save George if it got to a situation where he became weak or ill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he has to believe that his wounds will heal well. That there won’t be any difficulties that come with it other than walking or getting tired from their journey. If it does come down to it he’d just carry him while he could rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay walks down the hall and down the main staircase to where the front of the castle had been blown off. It’s stone exterior is not rubble and covered with ash. He looks into the village to see if there were any survivors, but there was nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piles of ash and rubble covered the village making it impossible to find any survivors if there were. When he steps outside, the air is much more chilly with the wind that prickles his neck and makes his shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a storm coming, but not a typical storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own storm that he’s been holding back for the sake of his best friend. The one who he promised that he’d never fight again with the persona he takes over in battle. Clay feels stuck. Sick even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enemies had destroyed everything and took everything from him including his friends— as in Tommy, Tubbo, and Nick. It seems they had to have insiders that knew when they were in their weakest moments to attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay is awoken to a loud bang. Something like a firework being set off but— closer to the sound of dynamite blowing something in its path up. He flirts from his bed and rushes to his window, and the first thing he sees is his gates fall. Then they come in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They are covered, stealthy and holding torches of blue flame. They’re running towards the castle and before Clay could react to anything more the sound of another explosion takes place outside of the castle at its doors. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He grabs his sword and runs to the hallway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George is being dragged out of his room by Nick, the younger man holding George by the forearm. He had looked so confused, but when the castle shook with another explosion he flinched and grabbed Nick as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay what’s going on?” George said panickedly, but when Clay hadn’t responded he knew there was nothing good going on during this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get your weapons and gear up, we’re going to be fighting, I’ll get the boys while you guys head to the village and get any survivors you can, you hear me!” Clay screams over the terrified yells and explosions in the distance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two men nod and then run in the opposite direction of each other. Clay goes to the front of the castle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>He sprints down the step and is met with the eyes of</span></em> <b><em>him. </em></b><em><span>His devilish grin as he steps further into the castle and looks around.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love what you did with the place!” he laughs, “Although I would love to see marble next time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just as bad as your father,” Clay spits, “Always had that snarky attitude of yours… you’ve changed into him faster than he became himself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, ah,” he brushes off, “I was born into this, I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>deserve </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>this, Dream— DESERVE THIS!” By the end of his words, his words are shouted and made to echo through the room. Two figures in masks stand behind him as he continues closer to the steps, “Now. Are you going to forfeit like you should  or are we going to have a problem?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One of the figures steps a little more side by side to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>him. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Clay smirks, “Since you’ve used my alias I assume you’d want to battle, my friend.” Clay steps down a few more steps closer, “Let the games begin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get him boys!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay swerves and jumps to the railing, where he slides a little before jumping down to the wooden floors. He tucks his body and rolls into a more secure position. The ‘minions’ as Clay would call them sprint down the stairs and Clay readies his sword.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They swing one of their own swords at him, but he stops it with his and shoves them away, knocking them to the ground and going to stab the sword into him before he’s tackled to the ground and something slices his cheek. Clay groans and knocks the man off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He slightly backs off and catches his breath. Analyzing the room he takes in where he can get the upper ground and dodged to the window sill where they weren’t as close to. Clay then grabs for the second one, but they grab the back of his shirt and tear him to the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay looks up at the sword being lifted to go straight through him, but rolls over, momentarily getting their sword stuck in the ground. He looks into the corridor from up the stairs and sees Tommy standing there with his axe, holding his finger to his lips and disappearing a second later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You wanna kill me? Then kill me!” Clay says, provoking their anger further, “You're not that strong you know!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He bashes their heads together and leaves the other one frozen, then Clay takes their ankle and pulls them to the ground. He gets the upper ground and jumps onto one of their backs. Then flips them down, fortunately rolling away and getting the sword right against his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay doesn’t even notice the other is going to attack him until Tommy suddenly jumps from view and knocks them down and gets them pinned with the sword to their throat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>is only watching. Watching the devastation of their fight before his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get their masks!” Tommy demands, Clay sets his hand on the one beneath him and nods. At three, they pull them off and are both immediately dumbstruck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eret?” Clay said, “Wh-What the fuck?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anthony?! Eret?!” Tommy exclaims, “You fucking bastards!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay grabs Tommy and secures him in his arms before he can attack either of them again and takes a deep breath, “Tommy no. Don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They both don’t say anything as they stand back with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gah, I knew I chose pitiful battlers. Good things your kingdom has fallen and I no longer have to worry about tactics to see you crumble!” he laughs loudly and claps his hands, “I am getting hungry. We probably will have the most magnificent feast at base tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay puts Tommy behind him and motions for him to go, “Anthony, Eret… How? Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They don’t answer him. Keeping their heads down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is over, Dream! You’re finished!” the tone is devilish, “And now you are frowned upon and the country will be mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay looks at him, his eyes dark, “This isn’t over, Schlatt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Clay, you will be wishing it was.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Playing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Icarus - </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael McCann</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had been packing bags and setting things near the entrance, watching out for any movement of people that they could see. He’s about to set down another bag when he hears George curse loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay!” George screams, “Clay come quick!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay immediately drops the bag and turns to sprints towards the room George was staying and pushes the door open. He rushes to where George is standing and looks outside the window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A fucking fire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Clay shouts, “We gotta get out of here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t run, Clay, the fire is spreading too fast— there’s no way I can go as fast with the state I’m in right now—“ Clay turns and places his hands on George’s shoulders, making him look into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” Clay says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What— Clay-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said do you trust me!” Clay looks away momentarily and sees the fire getting closer, it’s blue blaze flickering in the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word Clay picks George up and sprints out the door with nothing but the items he had prepared. Clay grabs what he can with a pause and then takes off again. George is closing his eyes and squeezing his cloak tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he runs for the walls, never looking back until they’re out and a safe distance away from the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He collapses on a hill with a heavy breath and looks back behind him. The entire castle had been engulfed in flames, its flag burning in the wind. The entire village was burning, locked in the cement walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay.. it’s gone— everything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” George’s voice cracks, “They took everything from us! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nick, Tubbo, Tommy—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George calm down,” Clay pants, “This isn’t the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Schlatt sure seems to believe it is and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that man is a fucking blood thirsty monster and you think we have any chance against him?” George says, “Tell me, Clay. What the hell are we supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We figure it out, okay?” Clay reassures, “You got me, right? It’s always been George and Clay! Best friends forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stares at him with an unreadable expression, then looks back to their fallen kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re killing Schlatt if it’s the last thing we ever do,” George says, “If he wants a war, he’ll get a war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay looks to the kingdom as well, “We’ll save Nick, Tubbo, and Tommy, then we’ll create our plan. They’ll know what’s going on inside the walls. They’ll be able to help us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clouds cover the moon entirely and leave them in darkness, and Clay reaches for a bag and dogs through it before pulling out a match box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get a fire started, it’ll get cold,” Clay says, “Then in the morning, we’ll start the journey and take back what was rightfully ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George still seems on edge, but it’s nothing that Clay could do to completely reassure him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the fire is set up, George is laying down with his head on Clay’s lap and resting his eyes. Clay isn’t too sure if he’s asleep just yet, but he finally is in a more peaceful state. He unclips his cloak and settles it over George’s shoulder carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you down, George, I won’t,” Clay said to him, even if he can’t hear him but hopefully reassuring words will heal his negative ones in a dream state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fires in the village still rage, and when Clay inspects the surrounding area to see the complete damage. Despite being sure that Nick was captured by Schlatt, he still feels uneasy knowing that if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be gone, then it was far too late to save him now. He looks to the castle and to the flag that is burnt and lying deadly against the pole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye he sees movement, then someone sees someone jump from one roof to another. They’re in typical everyday wear that someone would wear lounging at the castle. Clay sits up and tries to see them in closer view, but it’s almost impossible with how far they are. All he sees is them looks around the village and then outside the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes lock. Clay freezes and looks away quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only one person. </span>
  </em>
  <span>After a stare down the person disappears into the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settles George on the ground and stands up, grabbing his mask and pulling it down onto his face, then waiting. If they wanted to fight, they would fight. Clay wouldn’t let them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t let that happen again. Losing everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he had was George right now, and if anything happened to George he’d lose his mind. It’s one thing to lose the people you’ve built your life around, but it’s another thing to lose the person you’ve held closest to your heart for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite George’s desire to stray away from physical touch and warm worded exchanges, he was still someone that showed love in different ways. Like making sure he’s eating, pestering him about working too hard, fixing his wounds, calling him an idiot but smiling while doing so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> even going as far as absentmindedly watching him from afar. Just watching and observing him and making sure he’s not going to hurt himself. Laughing at his jokes and being the target of all of Clay’s teasing willingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay looks down at George’s sleeping form. He knows George is going to be so upset if he fights this early on. If he gets hurt, that’ll be a different story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure appears at the entrance, their face hidden by their hood partly but instead of coming towards him, they sprint the opposite direction and disappear into the woods. Clay sighs and collapses back to the ground, the fire warning his back. The blue flames were slowly dying out, but still strong as the raged in the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we let this happen?” Clay says to himself, “A pathetic mistake on my part, how did I not see this coming? The surrounding kingdom’s falling and I’ve done nothing to prepare for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world was different before he made it into power. Getting into the leadership from a young age had caused him to become matured way too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers when he met George. George was a young kid when they met, still older than him, but he had been all alone and weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick, you’re just dumb I totally won that fight,” Clay says, “Mom says it three counts you lose, and you lost fair and square.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were the one on the ground!” Nick picks on back, “I totally won!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just a kid you don’t know any better.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re one year older than me, it’s not that much,” Nick says, he kicks a rock and it bounces off a tree, “Wouldn’t it be weird if you were the king?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” Clay replies, “I mean my parents have been prepping me since I could walk.  I don’t think I could imagine it any other way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still, aren’t you scared that it’ll happen too quickly at points?” Nick wonders, “One second you’re a kid the next you’re the king of a huge kingdom!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re actually crazy,” Clay laughs, he looks at the sky and sighs, “I think you’re overthinking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick is about to respond, but a twig snaps in the close distance and Clay jumps slightly and pushes Nick behind him, “You heard that right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,” Nick said, “What if it’s a bear?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No way,” Clay scoffs, “The twig broke too softly. Maybe a fox? Or a rabbit?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t you go ask it,” Nick jokes, but immediately shuts up when the supposed ‘rabbit’ coughs. This heightens their fears a little, because if it’s an enemy they don’t have anything to help them with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up for a second.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay stalks towards it a little, the further they go will show a warm down ruin that drops down. He pushes the bush down a bit and his skin goes cold when he doesn’t see an animal or enemy, it’s a child. There’s no way he could be older than him or Nick either. He’s malnourished and small, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. The kid is all dirty with dried blood and dirt in his hair and clothes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jeez kid you scared the shit out of us!” Nick says, and Clay turned around with sharp eyes, “Sorry, sorry. But who are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kid stares at them and doesn’t say anything, just tucks in on himself further, so Clay takes it upon himself and hops down to the lower level of the forest and holds out a hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My name is Clay, that’s Nick. He’s an idiot so don’t listen to him,” he smiles, “Now what’s your name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“George,” the kid responds quietly, “I miss my mom and dad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why don’t you go see them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The big man said they’re dead,” George replies, “So I ran away. I don’t really know what dead means but my caretaker cried so I ran.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh-“ Clay pauses, “That means they’re… just visiting a different place for now. You’ll see them again someday. They’re watching you and waiting for you to come when your time comes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s it called?” George asks, “Maybe I can go there now… I miss them. They said they were going to come back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, well it’s hard to find. So I think you should come stay at my house for a bit. How does that sound?” Clay asks, “My mom makes really good pie. Do you like pie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what pie is,” George replies, “Is it food?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, like dessert,” Nick speaks up, “Did you not have pie where you’re from?” he wonders, noticing the accent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We didn’t have desserts, the palace didn’t pay my parents well from what I’ve heard them argue about,” George looks down at the ground and shrugs, “Maybe when I see them I can ask if they can make me pie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took little convincing to get the boy to come with them, but he was weak on his knees so Clay had taken it upon himself to just carry the boy back home,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he got there, the maids and his mom were waiting outside. His mother had looked annoyed but lightened up when she saw George on his back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay, who is this?” she held George her hands with a concern laced in her tone, “Is he from the village?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t know…” Nick says, “We found him in the woods alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,” she pushes his hair back and inspects for any injuries, “How old are you, kiddo?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m nine,” he replies, “I just turned nine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well goodness me you’re so small!” she gasps, “My god, I thought you were younger than my son!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m George,” he says, “Do you know where my mom and dad went?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay looks up at her with a serious expression, then she smiles and pets his hair and pats it, “Don’t worry too much yet, you’ll see them soon!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really!?” George smiles, “You know where they went?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I do,” she takes George into her own arms, “But let’s get you all cleaned up okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay and Nick stand at the entrance of the castle and finally release their sighs, “God I feel bad for that kid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s older than us? No way,” Nick speculated, “He’s so scrawny!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be nice, he may just be staying with us for a while,” Clay jabbed at him, “Maybe he’ll grow when he’s older.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As if,” Nick smirked, “I’m gonna be as tall as my dad, and my dad is really tall!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But mine is taller than yours,” Clay started to walk into the castle and Nick followed shortly after with a noise of protest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They could see Clay’s mom talking to the king, who was checking out George while discussing something with her. Clay crossed his arms, “I wonder where he even came from. I’ve never heard of an accent like his before, it’s like he appeared from nowhere.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe he’s an alien sent to take over humankind and this is all a trick,” Nick pondered, “That’s why he looks like a five year older compared to us. To look innocent.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aliens aren’t even real!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes they are! I’ve seen one before!” Nick protests, “They’re totally real!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And when did you see an alien?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just now, George is definitely an alien,” Nick whispers, “Just wait. He’s going to reveal himself eventually and then I’ll be right and you’ll look dumb.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George was not an alien. He was just a boy from the Kingdom across the sea who was sent to their land in secret after his parents died so that he wouldn’t be just another dead child in their village. So instead of letting him die in their village, they sent him to die in another. He got lost in the woods and became extremely ill, and the doctor that checked him out said that they were lucky to find him when they did. He had something like a very immunocompromised immune system that made him get sick really easily. He also had something called emphysema that made his lungs weak that was because of smoke from a fire and his parents used to smoke as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was a pretty weak child in all those senses. George couldn’t play with the other kids and he often was just watching from the sidelines. But Clay didn’t really like that and always tried to include him when he could, and thankfully as George got older he gained a little more strength. But his illnesses stunted his growth so he did end up being shorter than both him and Nick, but Nick was a little less teasing about it because there was nothing that he could do about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick and George always teased each other and were constantly messing with one another as well, but there was still a huge respect and care for one another deep down. Nick still treated George like a younger brother and took care of him constantly while Clay was being trained for the throne. Clay’s parents had been very distant about the training as if they knew something all of them didn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He would watch Nick and George bicker and rant about small things or fight about who did what first. But that was just them. How it’s always been for the two and Nick was always such a wild card and constantly braver than any of them combined.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay didn’t know just how bad things were going to become.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Playing: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Star Sky -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two Steps From Hell, Thomas </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bergersen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George awakes with a flushed face, staring up at Clay confused as to why he isn’t asleep or the fact that his cloak is laying over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, George,” Clay says, “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine… My leg doesn’t hurt that bad today, I think I can properly walk on it,” he replies, “Did you sleep at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little, but most of the time I was on watch,” Clay said, “The fires went out finally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks over to the kingdom and frowns, “Everything is gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we’re fighting,” Clay reminds, “Avenging ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” George huffs, “It was just an observation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we get going?” Clay requests, “We can probably get about thirty miles by nightfall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far do we have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“800 miles,” Clay says, “Shlatt’s entire kingdom spans for thousands of miles, but getting to the area will take around 8-12 days by foot. That’s why we need to get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two pack up their things, and Clay takes one last look at the kingdom before finally turning his back until it’s out of sight. He helps George stand and he cringes at first, but gets used to it the longer he’s on it. The forest is pretty open and not hard to navigate, as they’ve been in the forest thousands of times despite Clay’s parents protesting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a general idea of where they were going. If they kept West, they’d get there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a while, George trailing not too far behind as he is most likely just pondering through his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” George suddenly speaks up, “Doesn’t Darryl live just outside these woods?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe so, I think he’s actually on our way there,” Clay asks, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t we get like, elixirs or something from him?” George hums, “He’s a witch or something like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Clay responds, “Do you want to? I mean we haven’t seen the guy in so long I don’t see the harm in stopping by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darryl was the kid of a family his parents had made a peace settlement long before he was born, so they’ve known him for a really long time. The guy was kind, always wanting to help anyone the best he could so there was no doubt he’d do anything to help them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sound echoed through the forest and George freezes, gripping Clay’s cloak and looking for the direction it came from. They align their backs to each other when another sound goes off, George dropping the dagger that was in his bag, and looking directly towards wherever it came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay’s own anxiety spiked when the sound got closer, and he whipped out his sword in case it tried to attack them. There were a lot of creatures in these woods, but typically they just left them alone and didn’t try to attack people as they were more scared of them than they were of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s another crack and suddenly something jumps out, making George scream and knock them both over, tumbling into sticks and dirt. But then George laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” George giggles, “It’s a fucking cat. We were scared of a cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay turns his body and sighs, in both relief and irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid cat scaring the shit out of us,” Clay sits up fully and looks as the brown cat sitting on George’s lap, the other boy picks it up and looks at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Clay, it’s okay it’s just a little kitten,” he smiles, “I think we should keep him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>keeping a cat,” Clay says, and George frowns, “It’s just extra that we have to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Clay,” George pouts, “It’s just a kitten. Hey! Now that I look at it more it kinda looks like Tubbo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brown cat meows and goes to touch George’s face lovingly, a soft pat, “Oh my god, it kinda does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitty do you know what we’re saying?” George asks, and Clay rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a cat George—“ Clay is cut off when the cat meows in response, “That’s a complete coincidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks at Clay with a frown and then sighs, “What if they turned Tubbo into a cat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat meows again, and they both look back to it, “No way,” George says, “Tubbo is that actually you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the cat meows, George’s eyes widen, “Oh my god they turned Tubbo into a cat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise this is all a coincidence,” Clay says, “How can we be so sure? How would we even know this is t just a very happy cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George thinks for a second and then sets the cat down, “If you’re Tubbo, bite Clay’s finger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat looks between them before trotting up to Clay and sinking his fangs into Clay’s finger, then sitting and looking back at George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, what the hell George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Tubbo!” George picks him up again and then stands up himself, “My god they turned you into a cat, but why? Where’s Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat shakes his head and George frowns, “Schlatt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have Tommy,” George says, “Nick too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another meow and George feels his stomach twist in pain, but he’s not sure if that’s anxiety or just him feeling actually sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we’re going to save them, Tubbo, don’t worry,” Clay says softly, “Stick with us and lead us there okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo meows and jumps from George’s hand, heading the way they were already going and then looks back at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay wants to laugh a little considering the circumstances that Tubbo is an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it’d be a little inappropriate considering George looks a little pale and uneasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nick will be okay, George, he’s a fighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if Schlatt did what he did to Eret and Anthony? Then what would we do?” George says, “He plays mind games, Clay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just keep on believing that he’s fighting against whatever Schlatt is trying to do,” Clay replies, “Don’t give up on him yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay is trying really hard to bring light into their situation. There isn’t much to go off of, as there isn’t really anything going their way at the moment but he can’t let George know he has his doubts too. He couldn’t risk giving George more anxiety than he already has, even though Clay knows just how much of a fighter George is—he’s always been a little too protective of him. Nick teased Clay about that often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Clay, George was someone he valued too close to his heart. Even if George didn’t feel the same way, he still would risk absolutely anything to make sure that George was safe and that he wouldn’t get hurt. No matter the situation, no matter how big or how small it was Clay couldn’t risk George getting hurt at all. He made that mistake too many times before and now George is limping with an injured leg and low energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was just above the trees right as they reached a clearing, Tubbo hopping along the grassy field chasing butterflies with George laughing and shielding his eyes from the light. His limo was still evident, but his spirits didn’t seem as low anymore now that Tubbo was here and certainly okay (minus being a cat). Clay smiled and glided his hands across the long grass, watching as it blew around them. They would probably be traveling the field for the rest of the day, as the entire country was divided into four separate kingdoms with outside small factions that some villagers lived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were thousands of miles of fields and plains, mostly ranging from large and small, but there were still mountains and waterfalls and such. Just depending where you lived had a toll on the area you were most familiar with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay pauses for a second to take in a breath of fresh air, just watching George chase Tubbo around to the best of his abilities. It reminded him of when he was younger, when his parents would take them on a picnic to the fields and they would run around and play with wild animals. But sometimes George would stay with his parents instead of playing because his endurance was low that day or he woke up feeling more ill than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully he’s grown a lot and has stronger endurance that allowed him to fight and catch up with him and Nick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay also remembers his parents telling him to never let his emotions get the best of him, to stay calm and never let go when it got stressful. They never emphasized the full reason why, but they were afraid that he’d just lose it completely, from what Clay could connect. But he also thought he had a pretty good control over his anger, so he didn’t expect himself to lose it or anything bad to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was named King at 16 and expected too much of himself, putting all the weight on himself and throwing himself into work after work, because that’s what he had to fulfill. There was no way he would ever let his parents down, but he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no going back to what he had lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost his parents best warriors and knights to the man whose father was their greatest enemy. The plan had to have been planned for years, because there was no sign of it ever happening, which is why Clay was left in shock when the first bomb ignited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt knew him, he knew of his battling past and all of his mistakes he made in the line of fire but who would expect a teenager to be perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was known as Dream, because he’d come at night and disappear in the morning as if he was never there. And he was never caught because of his mask and cloak, so his corruption was hidden behind a facade to the other kingdoms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George, Nick, all of them knew of his secrets. What led to one too many close calls with death, according to George who was always picky about the battles he fought. Claiming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m tired of having to make sure you don’t die and fixing your wounds! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But it just felt different somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay?” George asks, “Are you with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks down at George, who was holding Tubbo in his face with a quirky expression. Clay nodded, “Just thinking of game plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got any good ones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as of yet,” Clay lies through his teeth, “It’s a little complicated with so much going on in your brain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George frowns and holds Tubbo to his chest, “You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry too much, okay?” Clay asks, “Just— Just do you remember when my parents had to teach me to keep my cool so I quote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘wouldn’t lose my mind’</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, distinctly,” George thinks for a second, “I think I remember them saying that it’s better to be the good guy rather than watching yourself become the villain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I ever be the villain?” Clay laughs, “It’s like they thought so little of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well..” George hums, “You almost did when you were younger so I don’t—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s— Let’s not go there,” Clay grimaces, looking down, “I’m not who I was back then, yeah? You’ve seen how much I’ve grown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, to some little weeny who can’t stand the thought of little ol’ me being alone for more than a second?” George teases, then quickly clears his throat, “I’m kidding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Clay says, “Can’t blame me for that when I promised my parents I’d take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold breeze sent a shiver down George’s spine and he instinctively cuddled the cat closer to him, Tubbo squirming in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, it’s getting colder out already,” George frowns, “Are you getting cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but I also am dressed a little more appropriately…” Clay chuckles, “Here, you can just wear my cloak. I don’t really need it right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George blushes, “No! I mean- No, it’s fine, really you don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, too bad,” Clay is already unclipping it and dropping it over George’s shoulders, “Better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks away and let’s Tubbo back on the ground so he can chase more butterflies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Tubbo escaped? Why would they turn him into a cat?” George ponders aloud, “Like, did he escape before or after they turned him into a cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Tommy was being a little shit and practicing that wizardry stuff that Darryl specifically told him to stay away from?” Clay laughs, “Like he was testing different things to get them out and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>bam </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Tubbo was a cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a little bit of a stretch…” George chuckles, “But I won’t hold it against you, he’s a little gremlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their conversation dies out and they continue on through the meadow, finding a pretty clear spot without the tall grass. George sits down first, tightening the cloak around his shoulders as he shivered a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I hate cold weather,” he says annoyed, “It’s so bothersome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sits on his lap and paws at his arms, “I’ll cuddle you when we go to sleep.” George responds, “Right now let's warm up by the fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay was slightly concerned with George being really cold, because it was Spring and the weather wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad, or at least not low enough temperatures to make you shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, George?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George awkwardly smiles and looks up at him, “I’m fine. Why?” he laughs a little, “Are you feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling good, but I’m just concerned because… I mean, it’s not that cold out,” Clay shrugs, he sets up a few pieces of wood and pulls off his backpack, “And usually when you start to get sick you feel really cold since your body temperature is rising.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t feel sick, so I should be fine, and you’re forgetting that I’m like, I don’t know? Half your size?” George laughs, he scratches behind Tubbo’s ears and shakes his head, “Don’t get worried over nothing okay? I’ll tell you if I feel sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night falls quickly and they’re sitting around a fire, eating an animal that Clay had caught an hour before. They eat in silence whilst throwing little scraps for Tubbo to eat as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe Tubbo is a little cat of all things, like why not a tiger? That would’ve been way cooler,” Clay hummed, then Tubbo perked his head up and bit his hand, “Ow! Hey! I was joking, I was joking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo turns away from him and hops back into George’s lap, laying down facing away from him, “Oh come on. George, tell Tubbo that I deserve love too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don’t know, I kind like the affection,” George teases, “You’re such a meanie, I see why he doesn’t wanna cuddle with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves to lay down, one arm beneath his head while the other secures Tubbo against his chest, “Good night, Clay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh whatever,” Clay smiles, “Sleep well, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he can confirm George is asleep, he relaxes back and looks up to the sky and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I think…” he pauses for a moment, “I really think you were right about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your anger, Clay, you’ll eventually lose it,” she sighed, “But keep it back. Don’t let it fester up, don’t let yourself become who you swear to hate.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger was all he felt at the moment besides the bittersweet moments with George. When he was with George he could control it more. If anything were to happen to George, if George was the one to be taken, then he’d kill anyone that got in his way of saving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because he loved him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was no one else that he would protect with his life more than George. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was always George. There was no one else. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars sparkle a little brighter and Clay smiles, “I know you’re watching me. Dad’s probably watching another war because he’s a maniac, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits up and looks back to George and Tubbo, who are sleeping soundly. They look so peaceful, as if there wasn’t anything wrong. Clay also knows he needs to sleep, but his anxiety about someone sneak attacking them was a little bothersome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also doesn’t want to wake George up, heaven knows the other needs the sleep way more than he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, Clay notices that George is getting a little restless in his sleep. He releases his grip on Tubbo, which awakens the cat and makes him wiggle away. Tubbo’s cat senses must sense George is in distress because he meows, and Clay knows this has to be a bad dream. Clay quickly moves forwards and places his hand on George’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s burning, making Clay pull his hand away and his heart spike up so he shakes George a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George,” Clay calls, “Come on, wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George tenses, then jolts awake with a hand squeezed against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay?” George pants, “Wh-What? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sick,” Clay comments, “You’re feverish. Why did you lie to me? And you’re getting nightmares. They usually get worse when you’re sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks at him with a sad expression, “I didn’t want you to worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get your leg checked out again,” Clay says, he grabs the bag he put the medical supplies in and digs through it, pulling out the first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the drill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George takes his pants off, Clay carefully removes the gauze off his leg along with the bandages. He stares at the wounds. It looks fine, but there is a deep one that looks a little worse than the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think one of your wounds is infected George, it’s probably making you sick,” Clay comments, he takes a cotton swab and pours some of the rubbing alcohol on it, “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George offers a small nod and bites his lip. When Clay begins, he winces and grips his hands into the grass, body tensing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna hold my hand?” Clay offers, “Um…  Like you did yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure,” George stutters out, unclear if he’s flustered or just in pain, “I might squeeze the life out of your hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs his hand and nods for Clay to continue. It seems painful, probably even more so now that it’s tender and looks to be infected as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long to clean up and wrap everything up again, and Clay grins widely, “Good as new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As good as it’ll get,” George replies weakly, “But to be truthful, I am feeling more ill today than yesterday… I just really didn’t want to worry you, Clay. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would worry no matter what,” Clay sighs, “But we need to get you to Darryl’s, he can probably help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a witch not a doctor,” George says, “Unless he has some healing potion then I don’t see him being of any help for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>in particular.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has all kinds, George, don’t be such a pessimist,” Clay smiles, “Just trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do trust you,” George pulls his pants back on carefully and crosses his legs, “You should sleep. I’ll be okay for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Clay asks, “I’m not really that tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we’re going to be fighting then I’d like to have us both rested well,” George says, “If I fight, is what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get better!” Clay reaches a hand and ruffles his hair, kinda like they used to do when they were younger, “You always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I always do…” George whispers, he looks so to have more to say, but keeps it to himself, just watching the flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[][][][][][][]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days have passed, George is getting more tired and his fever spikes up randomly then goes down for a while. It’s worrisome, but Clay can’t show he’s scared, if he does George might worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re almost to Darryl’s though, only a few miles and they’ll be there. George is trudging along not too far, holding onto his cloak in case he feels too weak to walk. He and George had made good time though, if they kept the pace they were going they’d get to Schlatt’s kingdom in three days time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally catch sight of Darryl’s house, Clay stops for a second and sighs in complete relief, turning to George who had been clinging to his cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there,” Clay smiles, “You’re gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunder rolls in the distance and Clay can feel his heart plummet as George tenses. One of George’s greatest fears is thunder as it brings him back to when he was sent to die here, the thundering and his acceptance of death that thankfully, Clay and Nick had pardoned him from. Clay also knew that if George was already sick, getting wet would get him even more sick with how weak his immune system was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are so close. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks a little behind George and sees the dark sky, billowing clouds racing towards when with high winds. Instead of seeing the forest in all its beauty, he sees a large cloud of dust busting through the meadows and heading right towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on my back and put Tubbo in your bag.” Clay said, “We’re making a run for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rain probably won’t start for a while I’m sure we’ll make it—“ George tries to protest, but Clay raises his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time to make excuses, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> George, just get on my back!” Clay demands. The dust storm raged closer, probably could be 200 yards away at the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George finally gives in and Tubbo is secure in the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he runs, his legs moving quickly as he dodged small bushes and little holes in the ground to avoid tripping and getting them hit with something that could be potentially dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George tightens his arms around his shoulders and rests his head. The storm is right on their tail, the house is right in front of them and Clay pushes himself even harder to get to Darryl’s front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slams against it and frees a hand to pound on it, “Darryl! Let us in!” Clay calls, “Hurry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay looks behind himself momentarily and sees the dust storm is about to hit them, so he releases George and flips their position, throwing their cloak over their bodies and straddling George’s waist to ensure they can’t get hit with any of the flying particles. But before the storm hits the door flies open and Clay shoves the two of them into the house with a thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the world!” Darryl gasps, after he slams the door, “What are you guys doing out there in a storm like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to Schlatt’s kingdom, Bad,” Clay stands up and helps George to his feet. A few seconds later Tubbo hops out of the bag and trots next to them, “He burned mine to the ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He what—“ Darryl stares in shock, “When did that even happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four days ago, we’ve been traveling and decided to make a stop at your place to see if you could help us in any way, but George is sick and the storm appeared from nowhere,” Clay catches his breath and looks to the ceiling, “So please Bad, you’ve gotta help us somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do…” Darryl looks around his room before landing his eyes on his elixir shelf and scans it, “What’s with the cat by the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Tubbo,” Clay says, “He was turned into a cat somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How cute!” Bad cooed, “Aw, he’s so cute!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks up Tubbo and holds him up, “What specifically do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, got anything that can help George? That’s my first concern, but probably like— stuff that can make us stronger or even unsuspecting?” Clay scratches the back of his head, “Sorry we came so unannounced… we’re just in a tough situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darryl thinks for a second, then sets Tubbo down and walks over to his shelves of elixirs. He looks for a while before pulling off a couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are healing, strength, invisibility,” Darryl hums, “But I can probably find like.. fire conjuring? I’d give you foresight potion but… it’s dangerous—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… whatever you can give us,” Clay replies, “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darryl grabs a potion off the shelf, “Ah! Detransformation potion! I can give this to Tubbo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat jumps onto the table and sniffs it, then meows, “Here, one second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets a little outfit together and disappears into the bathroom, then walks out and picks Tubbo up, “Just in case I gave you a change of clothes. All you have to do is drink it and you’ll turn back into yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darryl closes the door and walks back out to the pair, and focuses his gaze on George, “Now for you. I have a healing potion I can give you, but it’ll only heal the thing that is affecting you the most.. it’s hard to find one that’ll heal you completely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nods, and Darryl grabs the potion and hands it to George, who takes it with a grateful smile, “Thanks, Darryl…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course!” Bad grins, “I’m sorry I can’t help you better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, anything is good,” Clay intervenes, “We’re really grateful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take a while to go into effect but in a few hours he’ll be good to go,” Darryl said, “But stay here for the night okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Bad,” Clay says, “It’s really appreciated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes pass and the door to the bathroom finally swings open, and Tubbo stands there with a happy expression, “I have so much to say to you guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” George smiles, “Come here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo rushes over and collapses into a hug with both Clay and George, “First things first, I like— </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensed </span>
  </em>
  <span>that George was sick when I first encountered you guys and I had no idea what to even do. I could feel the energy radiate off of him— and being a cat is actually really fun and I had so much fun exploring the meadows and playing with bugs!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits down in front of George, “But I have things you guys should know. Nick— he is alive but Schlatt is like doing crazy mind games with everyone in the palace and he’s trying to get Nick to join his side. But Nick is like refusing to even speak to them— and also Tommy. He’s alive too! The day we were both taken he cursed them out and tried to escape with one of his spells, but turned me into a cat!” Tubbo says, some of his words jumbling together, but he looks up at Clay, “They think George is dead, or at least Nick does. He said he saw you get hit but when the smoke cleared a little he was taken by Schlatt’s warriors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay sits down next to George and grabs Tubbo’s hands, “Are they expecting us? Do you know if they are expecting us to show up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure because I was only there for a while, but they sent a scavenger to go to the castle and look for you guys…” Tubbo replies quietly, “If the scavenger didn’t see you probably not..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay remembers back to the person he saw on the roof of the castle the night they escaped, he tended, “They definitely saw me, I don’t know about George though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Tubbo frowns, “Are you sure it’s safe to be doing this? What if you get killed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll die,” Clay says, “And if I do, I want you and George to escape. I don’t want you to get hurt or even taken by Schlatt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George opens his mouth to protest, but Clay continues, “Not buts, my life has been built around protecting the ones I love. I would rather die than see you guys be hurt or taken by a man as corrupt as him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they say anything else?” George pushes, “Like anything we should know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re the only ones in for a rebellion, keep an eye out for travelers,” Tubbo looks up at Darryl and smiles, “Thanks for making me human again, by the way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three laugh and Tubbo just continues to talk about anything and everything with them, but the only thing Clay can think of is how grateful he is to know Nick and Tommy are okay, that they’re not giving into Schlatt’s tactics. If everything goes to plan, there’s a high chance they have at winning this fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait,” Tubbo says, “They’re having a festival in three days. To celebrate their achievements and what not, perhaps you can do something to sabotage it and get yourself ahead by a few steps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to stop the festival,” Clay declares, “Tear down their walls and bring the same pain he brought us. We will destroy his kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” George said, “You didn’t say anything about destroying his kingdom, just killing him or doing something— but not murdering tons of people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He took everything from us, George,” Clay holds George’s shoulders and shakes him, “Don’t you see? This is what we have to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stares into Clay’s eyes for a while, searches for any sign of a joke but it never comes, “Clay… I don’t know… I just thought we were fighting…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you and Tubbo can wait for me, I have everything under control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay…” George’s voice gives out a moment later, just looking up at Clay. He lets out a strangled cough, but thankfully it doesn’t sound as pained as the other ones. Clay offers a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys sure you will be okay?” Darryl asks, “I can probably offer you other things like shields or—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Bad, don’t worry,” Clay replies, “You’ve done more than enough for us, staying here for the night is good is good enough, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darryl glances a second more, then nods, “Well I have one spare room. But I’m going to be up all night making stuff so Tubbo can take my bed and you two can sleep in the guest bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Tubbo waves goodnight and allows Darryl to show him the room, and then he disappears. Darryl turns back to them and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you two settled,” Darryl claps his hands and motions for them to follow. He takes them to a makeshift room with a double bed and dresser, and explains where everything is before leaving them alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay helps George into bed as he’s still sore from his leg. It’d probably cause a little pain for a couple days, but hopefully he wouldn’t be sick. Darryl had said it’d only help with the thing that is most hurt, which could be either his sickness or his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling any better?” Clay asks, laying down next to him under the covers. They’re both laying facing the ceiling, their breathing evens out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay,” George whispers, “Are you…” he slows down his words to a stop and turns to  look at him, wincing  at the pain in his leg but nudges him, “Clay..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, George?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ever scared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of what?” Clay laughs, “I’m scared of a lot of things. You’ll have to be specific.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t avenge our kingdom? That all this work will be for nothing?” George flinches a little when Clay turns suddenly, clasping his hands around George’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promised you that we would be okay,” Clay says, “Just trust me. This time my promise is to be kept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s broken many promises. But this time he can’t let it be broken, if it is he doesn’t know if George will ever trust him again. If he breaks the promise, George may not trust him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, George, I will not let you down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He releases George’s face, and pulls the covers over both of them, and tells George to sleep. He planned on getting there by tomorrow morning, if they made it then they’d have time to prepare to destroy the festival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Tubbo was back to human, the kid was a genius at heart and would know what to do and how to get into the kingdom without suspicion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George falls asleep first, and then he can finally rest peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[][][][][][][][]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Playing:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Throw off the Bowlines -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James Padget</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[][][][][][][][]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they left in the morning, they left with supplies and the belief that they’d make it until the end. If they traveled nonstop, they’d make it to the kingdom before dawn and they’d be ready to prepare.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was talking about something that happened months ago, but George seemed to be lost in thought as he trailed behind the two. His slight limp kept him from staying at the same pace as them. Clay looked at the sun, barely even reaching noon. That was a good sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Tubbo comes to a halt and looks around, “I swear we’re being watched.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see or hear anything?” Clay speaks up, “What makes you think that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I just feel like we’re not alone,” Tubbo says, “Probably nothing. Maybe it’s a deer or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay quirks an eyebrow, not believing him fully and places a hand on his sword just in case something jumps out in front of them. The forest was growing humid with the sun beaming down on it, and they all stopped to drink water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we’re definitely being watched!” Tubbo says, “I swear something doesn’t feel right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George clears his throat, “I’m going to use the bathroom. So I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay turns to stop him, but he’s already too far away to grab. So he just lets him be. He looks around the area and pulls Tubbo close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A branch snaps. And Clay pushes Tubbo behind him the moment someone jumps on him and tackles him to the ground, screaming, “I got you! I got you now there’s nowhere to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck off me, I don’t even know you!” Clay nudges for this guy to move, but he doesn’t budge and Clay reaches a hand up to push against the man’s ribs, “Who the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man tumbled to the side and locked eyes with him for a split second before realizations poured over his face, “Oh shit. Sorry. I thought you were someone from the Schlatt kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, were you being chased?” Clay demands, “By someone from Schlatt’s kingdom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ve been running for ages and they were chasing me because I spoke against the king or some shit like that,” he rolls his eyes, “Nothing huge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>huge because my best friend just left </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in these woods!” Clay screams, he flies up and runs in the direction George had gone, “George!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was already accelerating, his head pounded with the thought of George being taken by these bastards. The more he looked around, the more he just saw empty woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George!” Clay yells, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>George!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he screamed, punching a tree and looking back to where he left the man and Tubbo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is all that bastards fault, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clay yells again, “George!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. He’s met with silence. There is not even a snap of a branch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clay feels his heart drop. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When he runs back he grabs the man by the shirt and slams him against a trunk, “You fucking bastard! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking bastard!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sputters and shakes his head, “How the hell was I supposed to know that the douchebag would take your friend? And hey aren't you that Clay guy from—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s me. You would probably know because Schlatt fucked it up,” Clay spits, “But it’s different now. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised </span>
  </em>
  <span>George he’d be okay and now he’s fucking gone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to tap out of this, I’m on your side, I know you’re getting revenge,” he says, “My name is Wilber Soot. I’m an ex-member of Schlatt’s tyrant warriors. I’m with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur pulls Clay’s hands off of him and grabs him by the shoulders, “Aren't you sick of losing? Come on, I know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be! Isn’t everyone? All the death, kidnappings, and losses for what!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs by now, looking between him and Tubbo, and Clay furrows his brows, so Wilbur continues, “I can help you. Blow that shit to the ground! Save everyone you love, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill Schlatt!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t—“ Clay starts, but Wilbur cuts him off and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, the more the merrier and they must know that this George guy is someone important to you if they took him,” Wilbur smirks, “They know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So let that rage out, show them what you’re capable of when they mess with someone that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to your heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo makes a noise of confusion and raises his hand, “Excuse me sir, but are you suggesting that we kill the people who took George? And Schlatt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am!” Wilbur steps back and pockets his dagger, “They’ve been hurting too many people. It’s finally time to give him a piece of his own medicine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo falters and looks utterly confused, by Clay looks at him with a concerned look, “You’re planning on revenge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we arrive at dawn and rig the festival, then sit back and watch until his troops come pouring through the doors,” Wilbur smiles, “If they come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know Tommy?” Tubbo asks, “Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the boy with the sailor mouth? Of course I do, kids stubborn, then what's his name… Nick? I’m unsure but I believe they’re cracking his walls, so if you guys know him I suggest you get into those walls and blow that place to the ground if you even want to consider saving them,” Wilbur says, “I’ve been the good guy for too long. Sometimes you have to watch yourself be the villain if no one else will take that spot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay looks into Wilbur’s eyes, searching for a sign that this is all a lie, but nothing but pure emptiness and raw empowerment come through, so Clay pulls away and holds his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you out,” Wilbur says, “Leave it to me. The weapons, the explosives, the destruction. All you have to do is kill Schlatt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Tubbo frowns, “I can do something! I know my ways around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur ponders for a second and stares a little longer, “Okay, you’ll get me in. Dream will wait outside the walls for them to come out and that’s when he attacks. You get in, save the ones you need and get them out. I’ll rig shit and then I’ll get people to fall for the tricks and strings I’ll pull.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy really knows what he’s talking about. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clay looks at Tubbo and nods, “We’re in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur grabs Clay’s hand and shakes it, “It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds his hand in a fist and screams as loud as he can, “For L’Manburg!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s definitely insane.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay and Tubbo can only offer an awkward nod as Wilbur leads them forwards, a random stick finding its way to be his cane of some sort. It’s a little awkward not being the leader anymore, and the face George was taken is still fueling in his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see red glow a little in his vision, only stopped when Tubbo grabs hold of his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This kid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been planning this, Wilbur?” Clay asks, “How did you get all those bombs to destroy this large of a kingdom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wronged too many times in my life,” Wilbur said, “My brother disappeared when I was younger. I joined his kingdom in hopes that I would find peace, but never did. Schlatt has killed too many people and has fought too many wars to call himself a savior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay stays quiet and tries to let himself calm down from the pain of George being taken by Schlatt’s people. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he gets hurt, I can never forgive myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Traveling must’ve taken half the day, and Clay is getting restless wanting to just save George, save his friends, and kill Schlatt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally make it into a clearing and suddenly everything is gloomy. The kingdom is right there, right in front of his eyes and he can barely believe it. But it’s presence is dull and sad almost, as if a permanent storm had taken over it. Dark clouds pillowed above it, but it didn’t seem to be raining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kingdom was huge, if his own was big then this one was the sun compared to his own. It’s a shame the ruler was so terrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There she is. So ugly isn't it?” Wilbur says, “You can feel the depression from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nods quickly in agreement and holds a finger out, “The side door. Guards take a break at lunch and no one guards it. If we can pass as simple villagers there’s no way we’d get caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s do it,” Wilbur bends down and rubs his hands on dirt, then pats it on Tubbo’s face and clothes, then messes his hair up a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already look like shit, so I’m fine. Clay stay here, we’ll be back soon,” Wilbur tells him, “Get close but not too close okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay ignores it and pulls his mask over his face, “Just call me Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes widen, “I thought you said you’d never—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get going already. I have this handled, now go!” Clay shouts, and the two of them rush off back into the forest and Clay is left alone. His eyes are trained right in the castle and he crouches down to get to the small overhang of a rock that was a couple hundred feet away from the castle walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbs and squats down, one hand with his sword, the other steadying him on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming guys, just hang in there,” Clay says aloud, “The walls will fall. We will take this tyrant down if it’s the last thing we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[][][][][][][]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Playing:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me on the Battlefield -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SVRCINA</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[][][][][][][]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay hasn’t moved barely, and just now he can see the lanterns being lit up in the village and the guards at the front turn to watch it. He smirks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re unsuspecting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he waits longer, he can barely see Schlatt walk out onto his castle balcony and greet the crowd, but his voice booms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, my lovely people, it’s been a while yeah?” he starts, “The war ended. We won, the kingdom has grown and we’ve gained newcomers that are just so damn happy to be here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He clears his throat, “You know I wanna make a toast to someone, because it’s actually quite funny you know? Some randomly weakling wandering stray in the woods like a baby deer.” Schlatt laughs, “And I thought to myself, now, what is this kid George of the fallen kingdom doing in MY woods! My woods guys!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The crowd erupts as someone is brought on stage, a bag over his head and being dragged to the front, Schlatt wraps an arm around the person’s shoulders, “This guy right here is a funny one. When my men went to grab him he tried to get away, so they kicked his fucking leg in. Deserved for being on my land unwarranted, and the typical sentence to death.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schlatt pulls the bag off his head to reveal George, and Clay feels his entire body freeze with anger, but Schlatt continues, “Killing this guy would be stupid. Sure it’d shatter the heart of the pathetic ruler he’s best friends with, but you know what’s better? That pathetic man named Dream’s head! And it appears…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He trails off, his eyes scanning the crowd as he smirks, “We have his company today.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To the death of Dream!” Schlatt screams, “For the one who can’t seem to handle what loss feels like. Filled with all that rage he just can’t hold it back—“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay stands up and tightens the grip of his sword, staring directly at Schlatt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then a bomb goes off on one side of the village and people immediately begin to panic, running around and their screams did not affect Clay’s ears. The moment Schlatt hears them go off, he grabs George and books it away with his men. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As more bombs go off, he watches as the walls tumble down and people run to the woods to escape whatever is going to go down. More bombs sound off in the distance, but what’s important is the people who walk out of the kingdom unfazed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy, Sapnap, Eret, Anthony… everyone that had been taken from him except-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except George. They rush closer to him and Clay jumps down from the rock to slide down the hill, and stands in front of them all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you all okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all give confirmation that they are so Clay darkens, “Then let’s kill this motherfuckers ass.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Schlatt doesn’t have many men on his side despite how much he brags about his success, he’s just a man with luck,” Nick scoffs, “And a fucking asshole too!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Clay stands with his friends by his side, his family, and he awaits for Schlatt to exit. Everyone readies their weapons the moment the gate opens, Clay drinks a bit of the strength elixir that Darryl had given them and tilts his head sinisterly and waves to Schlatt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost falters when he sees George, hands tied behind his back and being shoved on his knees next to Schlatt when he stopped walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This guy yours?” Schlatt laughs, “Pathetic! What’s his scrawny self going to do to help you at all!” he looks down at the boy next to him and then back up at Clay, “Say, Dream, you care a lot for this kid don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay remains silent for a second, before nodding his crew to lower their guard, “Listen Schlatt, you’ve lost everything. Just hand George over and I won’t kill you!” he laughs a little, “Always taking things that aren’t yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt raises an eyebrow, “I don’t know, I kinda like the kid. He’s quiet and not noisy like the others. I think he had potential to be my best warrior!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not yours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but he belongs to you?” Schlatt says, “Aw, jealous your boy is with someone else? Where’s the energy with everyone else? Don’t you think you’re being dramatic?” Clay fixes his cloak and storms up to Schlatt, dodging the hand that flew to him and grabbing him by the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This fortunately made him drop George and helped the other scoot away from the pair, “Let’s settle this like real men!” Clay calls, “Just me and you buddy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt grabs hold of his own sword, swinging it towards Clay who backpedals and repositions himself. He goes for another attack, but is blocked again when his sword hits Clay’s, and fortunately Clay throws Schlatt off and kicks him in the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay backs off to catch his breath and looks to the rest of them with a simple nod. He’s caught off guard when he feels the sword slice his arm, making him tumble back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think you can beat me, Dream?” Schlatt says, “I’m a master at battle, I’ve been trained since I could breathe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute,” Clay smiles, dodging the swing and kicking Schlatt’s foot from beneath him. He quickly motions for his friends to grab George, but before he could, Schlatt grabs his leg and takes him down as well, and Clay drops his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoots back and pays around his pockets and pulls out his dagger, then jumps on Schlatt again and holds the knife to his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The area is quiet for a moment, then he hears two more explosions sound from inside the castle walls and then two more at the other side of the field. When Clay momentarily looks up, he sees Wilbur standing on the same edge with the smoke surrounding him. He’s made his mark and got his revenge, so it’s time for his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s suddenly  thrown off and he winded himself as he falls so his back, then gathers his composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt stands up and grabs George, pressing the sword to his throat while locking him against his body with the other arm. George’s eyes widen and he looks at Clay worryingly, but Clay shows no falter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see what you’ve turned into, Schlatt?” Clay says, “Nothing but into your deadbeat dad. Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shut up about my old man, Dream,” Schlatt seethes, “One step closer and your little friend is gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swore to never be like him, trained by the best, brought into power before me…”  Clay presses on, “But you know what you are that your father wasn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up!” Schlatt yells, “You— You fucking BASTARD!” he tightens his hold on George and darkens his eyes, “You don’t know shit, kid! You don’t know anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what I do and do not know, all I know is that you’re just as selfish, horrible, and greedy as him,” Clay snarks, “Just a lowlife king, fighting for a village that has fallen into depression under your rule. I mean look at it! It’s in smithereens!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt backs away with George, and if Schlatt was a monster, he’d have ugly grey horns protruding from his skull. He looks at Clay with his beat red eyes, and Clay knows that he’s winning now. Schlatt reaches up and swings his sword hard enough at his face to crack his mask. He touched it with his hand and looks at Schlatt’s figure, heavily panting as he took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame that you never win,” Clay reaches into his cloak pocket and slams down the elixir of invisibility, and Schlatt momentarily lets go of George, and before he knows it George is pulled away and put to the side. Clay grabs his sword and runs towards Schlatt, jumping off of a stump and ultimately penetrating Schlatt straight through the torso. The man falters, then collapses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… You’re next,” Schlatt heaves out, and then he’s impaled through his chest, collapsing as the invisibility wears out and he falls onto his back, “You’ve done all this for nothing… You’re the villain here, Dream. Don’t y-you see it? Just another.. another villain in this story…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt collapses below him and the grip on his sword is loosened, allowing Clay to fall backwards with an gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing feels shallow, and his heart rate is  increasingly high, making him dizzy. Clay suddenly feels his hands on his chest and someone crying out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promised me!” George cried, “You said you would make it out alive, you said that you would be okay. You lied, Clay! You lied!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sobbing by the time his vision begins to cut out, and he can still hear George’s cries, and then someone must’ve pulled George off of his body because he can hear George screaming for them to let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t let him die!” George screamed, “He’s my— He’s— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t let him die, please don’t he can’t!” Clay makes out someone trying to calm him down, and George’s hands are suddenly on him again, but this time he can’t feel it, “Stupid, you’re stupid, I hate you, Clay I hate you. Why do you keep doing this, you’re an idiot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mask is pulled away from his face and George is holding his face in his hands, brushing his hair back with bloody hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay twitches his fingers a little bit, and George immediately grabs his hand and holds it to his chest, “If you die I’m going to be so mad at you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, George. I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People surround him, but he can’t see them, he hears someone say to get Darryl, then someone wraps something around his chest and picks him up. He can’t give up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can still make it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am, am I going to die,” Clay coughs, tears forming in his eyes, “W-Was I the villain here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur, he believes, sighs, “You were never the villain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, his hearing faded too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were never the villain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay…” George whispered to him one night, “I wanna go watch the stars.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay laughed a little and ruffled George’s hair, “You’ll get sick, it’s too cold outside.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George frowns and kicks his legs up and down on the bed, he turns so he can face Clay fully, shaking him so he faces him the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay…” George said, “Why can’t I play like the other kids.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The younger boy thinks for a moment, before bringing a hand to George’s hair, “You’re sick right now. You’ll be better soon and running around like the rest of us. But I promise that I’ll protect you for the rest of my life okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George smiles, “Swear on it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He mimicked the cross your heart motion and held his pinky up, “I swear on it. Even if it means dying for you,” Clay whispers, “But even if I die I’ll still be with you, you know? Kinda like those stories my mom used to read us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want you to die, Clay,” George said, “Promise me you’ll never die. Even if it’s fighting for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can't make any promises,” Clay says, “But you can be really mad at me if I do. I give you permission.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George rolls his eyes, “As if I didn’t already plan on it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lighting in the room is far too bright for his liking, his brain barely registering where he is until he sees the familiar tiles of Darryl’s house, he startles and goes to sit up, but Darryl quickly puts a pillow behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Be careful!” Darryl says, “You just went through a serious magic treatment, we don’t need you getting even more hurt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” Clay groaned, “Bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay, Clay, George is outside talking to Nick to call down,” Bad smiled weakly, “He’s extremely shaken up, but I assume George is going to be thrilled when he sees you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay smiles a little, “Mind bringing him in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darryl thumbs up and opens his front door, he doesn’t have to say anything before he sees George sprint inside and slam himself into Clay to hug him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so mad at you!” George scolded, “You’re an idiot. An absolute idiot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, and I’d do it again!” Clay patted George’s back and opened his other arm for Nick to join.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God it feels like peace again,” Nick sighed, “Reminder, Clay, don’t go into a sword fight while invisible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying the truth,” Nick laughs, “But really. You killed him, you freed so many people from the dystopia he was creating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George let’s go from the hug and wipes his eyes, “I’m just saying now, if you ever almost break a promise like that again I’m going to just kill you myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, can you give me a break from almost dying?” Clay teases, he looks George over. There’s bandages around his neck, and a bandage on his face, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll.. I’ll be fine, but I don’t care about me right now,” George says, “You’re alive, at least somewhat because you were pretty must resurrected— your heart stopped for a second but you’re okay now so don’t think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t planning on it,” Clay is helped to lay back down and Nick ruffles his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cool, Clay,” Nick said, “You totally won by a landslide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves the two to be alone, and George looks at him with sad eyes, “I thought I was going to lose you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t though, okay?” Clay sighs, “I’m sorry for scaring you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promised to protect me for the rest of my life when we were kids,” George recalls, “But this time I want to train. I want to be someone who can protect you in more ways than scolding you for being a stupid idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me though,” Clay smirks, “Right, Georgie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do love you, Clay,” George says, “More than anything, that’s why it hurts seeing you be so stupid all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait till Nick hears you said you loved me,” Clay pokes George’s side with a goofy smile, “He’ll lose it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to believe you,” George smirks, “But get to bed now. When you wake up you’ll have some dinner, you’re still healing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Clay pulls the covers up and smiles, “I love you, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts, theories, and whatever you'd like to say in the comments. I'll do my best to reply to all of them and I thank you all for taking the time to read this! </p><p>Once again to, George and Dream's relationship in this is completely up to however you interpret it. I do not mind either way and will agree with whatever your thoughts are.</p><p>And I appreciate kudos! Thank you for reading once again and I'm excited for all of you reactions. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>